


There's No Need To Be Shy

by Liondrop



Category: Colbert Report FPF, Colbert Report RPF, Original Work, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Interns & Internships, Lust at First Sight, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sweet/Hot, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liondrop/pseuds/Liondrop
Summary: A stunning but incredibly timid intern on the set of The Colbert Report catches Stephen's eye...





	There's No Need To Be Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional and in no way am I intending to claim that any part of this story is true. It was created because I am a lonely woman who watches too much T.V. so please don't sue me K? Cool. 
> 
> P.S. - If you do sue me, can I go to one of the nice jails that has tennis? Thx.
> 
> To the Reader: If you like this story, please please comment and tell me what you think. If you don't like this story, please comment and tell me what I can do to improve it! This is my first story, so i'm gonna need a lot of feedback. Thanks everyone! :)

_She had fallen asleep on the couch in the break room. Her long red hair was dangling down the side of the couch, hanging just off the floor. Her dress was pulled up slightly, exposing her smooth porcelain legs. Stephen stared at her, mesmerized by the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. As she exhaled, she made a slight moaning sound, as if she was dreaming of being pleasured. Finally, after a long week, she looked like she was getting some peace. Her face was so pale; sprinkled with faint freckles and a lingering blush. It took every ounce of his self control not to take her into his arms and hold her to him and feel her skin against his._

He stared until he knew he could not make up an excuse as to why he was taking so long to get himself coffee. The Report would be filmed soon and people would be looking for him, but he knew that the sight of the young woman he had been lusting over for awhile now lying asleep on the couch was bound to have had... an effect on his body that would need to be dealt with quickly. Stephen closed the door to the break room and strolled down the hall, trying his best to look like the confident and imposing character he knew himself to be. His attempts to avoid attention were surprisingly successful considering taping was in only an hour. He made his way into a hidden bathroom away from all the commotion, and as soon as the door to the bathroom shut, Stephen leaned against it, breathing heavily and running his hands through his thick, dark hair. He longed to close his eyes and take in what he had just seen, but he knew there was no time for that. 

If everything this young woman did was going to do was going to make him react like this, he was in trouble. Why did she have such an effect on him? He’d seen plenty of beautiful women in his day - even his fair share of beautiful interns - but none had ever affected him quite like this one. Though he had only spoken with her briefly - earlier that week, - every tiny detail of the encounter was permanently burned into his psyche; tormenting him throughout the day and especially at night. Even before that, he leered at her from the first time he saw her, and he was unable to think of anyone as remotely attractive as her. He allowed himself to fantasize about her, daydreaming about what it would be like to have her. This felt wrong. Not only was he fantasizing about a woman he barely knew, but he was fantasizing about a fucking _intern!_ A woman who had never done anything to warrant a sexual fantasy let alone warrant the disturbing ways he would look at her. He felt like a predator. He felt wrong. But he couldn’t stop.

There wasn’t much time to think about that now, though. He had work to do and taping would start soon but was in no condition to even leave the bathroom. He needed to deal with his little problem first, and there was no point in being embarrassed about it. Ensuring the door was locked, Stephen rested against the wall and undid his belt, pushing aside the fabric of his pants and boxers and took his length in his hands. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine his little intern’s touch replacing his. Those small, delicate hands of hers wrapping around his thick, hard cock. He tried to imagine her hot breath inches away from his erection, feeling her gently lick the tip of his sensitive flesh; looking up at him with those hypnotising blue eyes.

 

> "Fuck..." He moaned, trying to keep quiet. 

He threw his head back, lost to the familiar sensation of pure, selfish sexual pleasure. His thoughts seemed to zig-zag; there was so much about her that turned him on that he couldn't decide what to focus on. The idea of roughly taking her in a locked room in the studio got him off; imagining the thrill due to the possibility of getting caught coupled with the urgent and untameable need for each other. God, that thought was sexy, but he also felt the desire to somehow take her home and lay her on his bed and slowly have her, cherishing every moan and whimper as she writhed under him. Oh, how he longed to hear her moan for him. He wanted to hear her come apart under him; he wanted to feel her every uneven breath. God, he would do anything to have her. Just as he felt himself nearing his release, there was a heavy knock at the door.

 

> "Mr. Colbert? It's almost time to begin filming!" 

 

Stephen let out a silent groan before he quickly managed to do his belt back up and wash his hands before opening the door and once again attempting to return to his confidant and entertaining demeanour. He could already tell that this was going to be a long show for him, even before he was approached at his desk by a certain prop-carrying redhead intern. 

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hate myself for writing this, but it had to be done. I've been watching a lot of LSSC lately, and I couldn't help but notice how attractive this man is. As a very frequent and imaginative daydreamer, my mind couldn't help but wonder. I don't have much of a plan for this story. I'll update when I feel the part of my brain that wants to write smut knocking on my door. Also, I have never actually seen an episode of the Report, which is a national disgrace. I have tried desperately to get my hands on even a few, but because I live in a different country I am blocked from watching any videos on Comedy Central. So, I will treat the set of the Report as if it is the set of LSSC just to make things simple for me. The reason i'm writing about Stephen from the Colbert Report and not the Late Show is because I wanted to do a fanfic where he looks (and is) younger, but it is very possible that I will be showing LSSC Stephen some... "love" ;) in a future fic. 
> 
> I'm going to hell for writing this, and i'm dragging all of you fuckers down with me. :)
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Liondrop


End file.
